Thanksgiving
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: Chaos and gathering ensues on Turkey Day -is late, I know, and I'm considering revising it. Two familiar OCs make an appearance.


"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Tai groaned as a body flew onto his bed with enough force to knock him out of it. He pushed some of his blankets off to see the face of Angi laughing at him.

"That's what happens when you don't answer your phone, idiot!" she cackled.

With another groan, Tai leveled her with a sleepy glare.

"You didn't have to _fly_ at me like the wicked bitch of the west."

"Is that a slam of me being American, my dear Goggles?"

"I told you to quit calling me that!"

"Did ya get him up, Ang?" called an amused voice. Angi looked over her shoulder, her short, messy black hair going a bit into her eyes before she laughed again and somersaulted off of Tai's bed. "Sure did!"

Tai turned his sleepy glare on Tasha, Angi's best friend-slash-sister, and Matt. They both were wearing amused smirks.

"Did you put her up to this?" Tai grumbled. "You know she's-"

"Right here, so please finish that sentence, my dear Goggles," Angi smiled. "It's Thanksgiving! You're coming to my auntie's house!"

"Why?"

"Because there's pie," Tasha said as though it were a diplomatic avenue.

"I thought the point was the turkey," Matt mused.

"It is, Mattie! It is!" Angi said, shooting up to a standing position. She brushed her hair from her eyes. "But in my sick little world, the pumpkin pie is the prize!"

"Is it really that sickening?" Tai asked before flopping back in his bed. "And if it's Thanksgiving vacation, I'm sleeping in."

"It's three in the afternoon, Tai," Matt pointed out but Angi did a more practical approach by kicking the messy-haired brunette out of his bed.

"Up and at 'em, Goggles!" she laughed.

Tai sighed. "All right! When are we supposed to be there?!"

"Five," Tasha replied, sweetly, before laughing.

"I hate you all," Tai muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"You say that every time I have to kick your lazy ass out of bed. Now hurry, hurry, Goggles; the pie is waiting for me!" Angi cooed before skipping to Tasha and grabbing her by her wrist. "I'm gonna steal her for a bit, Mattie boy!" she said before skipping away, pulling Tasha along.

"I don't know how we managed to deal with them like we do," Tai said, shaking his head.

"Maybe because they brighten up the afternoon," replied Matt.

"Yeah, sure…I'm getting dressed now." With that, Tai shut the door.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" moaned Tai for the twentieth time before promptly getting smacked upside the head by Angi. "Ow!"

He spun around to glare at her, but she maintained her façade of innocence.

"You had it coming for complaining, Tai," said Matt, rolling his eyes.

"Yup," chimed Tasha, who sat next to Angi. She had a smirk on her face.

"Didn't mean ya had to hit me," he grumbled.

"It gave me the perfect reason to hit you!" Angi sang cheerfully, ignoring the looks from passersby.

"You're awfully cheerful," Matt observed.

"She's always cheerful, duh!" Tasha laughed.

"And it's because I'm gonna stuff myself full of pie, Mattie," Angi added.

"You're going to make yourself sick."

"And I would do it again!"

"That sounded so wrong," Tai commented.

"Pervert," Tasha replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Dude, are to."

"Guess what? We're at our stop! Let's go!" Angi announced.

* * *

Of course, the last leg of the journey was a ten minute bus ride, but at last they arrived to Angi's aunt's house in a suburban neighborhood. The minute the door opened, a stocky, dark-haired woman embraced Angi in a tight grip. "Hi, Puti!"

"Puti?" Tai snickered before getting promptly gave Tai a sucker punch to the face. Matt and Tasha stared wondering one thing simultaneously:

_How did she give him a right hook while being hugged?_

Her aunt let her go and looked at the group, lingering on the boys. "Your friends, _nena_?"

"Yup," Angi beamed.

"All right then, come inside," her aunt said, disappearing inside.

"I'm warning you now, you might get assaulted by the smell of food," Angi said, raising an index finger.

"Food?" Tai asked, already heading in only to get assaulted by different smells and spices. "Holy…"

"She warned you," Matt said as the three walked in.

"I did warn ya, Goggles," Angi sighed woefully while Tasha laughed.

Little toddlers ran out of a room and straight into Angi, nearly toppling her over. "Holy crepes!" she gasped. The kids—two boys and a girl—looked at Tai and Matt in what either was confusing or contemplation.

"Uh…who's kids are those?" asked Tai.

"Does it really matter? This'll probably be the only time you see them," Tasha answered.

"You're enthusiastic," Matt told the younger girl.

"I'm always enthusiastic!" she retorted, hands on her hips.

"Lovebirds, I hate to spoil your fun, but…hey, where did Goggles go?" Angi asked, looking around.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT BIRD!" came Tai's exclamation from the kitchen.

"He's over there," Matt answered, gesturing to the kitchen.

"…Aye vey…" Angi sighed, rubbing her temple before suddenly perking up.

Matt and Tasha noticed this right away. "What?"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH IS NOT GONNA TAKE MY FUCKING PIE!" Angi shrieked and, not minding the three toddlers that were smothering her legs, ran to the kitchen like the wicked witch on amphetamines. The three toddlers were staring after her as well as Matt and Tasha.

"Well then…" Matt muttered.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Tasha said cheerfully with a grin.

"Back at you," replied Matt, returning her grin with one of his own. "Let's get in the kitchen before they kill each other."

"Yup."


End file.
